Old Souls
by Skwirel
Summary: Some people come after the Yu Yu gang for their revenge on all of their ancestors. Apparently all of their ancestors were closer then than the Yu Yu Gang is now.(I'm bad at making reviews, PG-13 is just to be safe)
1. Prologe

Time that's all have,

Time.

Why does all that we ever have is time???

Time is what we don't need.

We have plenty of it.

We have millions of lifetimes of it.

What we need is life.

Life is the essence of time.

We don't have it.

We are merely lost spirits floating on Earth.

We want life, but we can't have it.

If we were to have it then we would be the same as them.

They are evil.

They are the ones who killed us.

We used to be like them.

But then they betrayed us.

They killed us.

They will pay.

They didn't know.

They didn't know that we would come back for them.

Because now there is a portal.

A portal of life.

We will come for them.

They will bow to us.

They will fear us.

They will beg for mercy.

They shall know pain as I never did.

We will slowly torture them by killing their loved ones.

One by one.

They will fall to our might.

They must die.

They must be killed.

They must not live to kill again.

We will avenge the deaths of all the people who were lost.

The people who aren't here,

The people who did not live on, as a spirit.

I was the last of our people to arrive here.

I saw what they did to all of you.

If you could only know.

Only know what they did to us.

They showed no mercy.

We went to battle.

One by one they killed us.

I was the last on to die.

They didn't spare anybody's life.

They showed no mercy.

They showed no compassion for life.

They don't know how good life is.

They don't understand how precious a life is.

We will rise and kill them.

We will find the portal and become alive again.

It may be centuries later.

But they will know who we are.

How could they have forgotten?

How could they have?

We never did.

And we had nothing to do.

They have probably have killed many more now.

They are probably the only people left on Earth, and in Spirit World, and in the Demon World.

Now we shall kill them.

Let us go.

And find that portal.


	2. The Corner

Yusuke Urameshi was sitting on a bench in front of his school. The normal passer-buyer would have paid no attention to him, but the person who passed by was not any normal person. He was on of those brought back to life. He was one of those who hated the people who killed him. He had unfinished busness to do, to kill the Urameshi and Kuwabara clans.

"Are you a Urameshi?"

"Yes... what's it to you?" asked Yusuke.

"Oh never mind. I was just wondering."

As the man walked away Yusuke made a mental note to ask Botan about that man. He had never seen that man before, but somehow he had felt as if he had met him before, and that he had fought him before. But that isn't the part that scared him the most; the part that scared him the most was that he almost sense that he had killed him. But that was impossible, he had never killed a human with the exception of Doctor Ichigaki but Genkai had brought him back to life. "Why do I feel like this?" Yusuke said to himself.

Just then he sensed that Botan was coming. And right on cue Botan appeared in the sky in front of him. As soon as Botan landed Yusuke said, "Botan, I can always trust you to come during school. I am sitting here making it easier for you to find me, and you won't have to dress up as a school girl."

"Thanks for the 'help', but you need to be in school. Koenma has been getting mad at you for skipping all of your classes."

"Whatever. So I know that you didn't come here to just say hi. So, what's my mission?"

"You always assume that we will be giving you missions. But we might have one for you. All I know is that Konema wants to see you, in private. I think that he thinks that I can't keep a secret."

"Botan, hate to brake it to you but you can't. You told Kayko about me being a spirit detective."

"Um, well, that one just slipped."

"Sure it did. Now take me to Konema already."

On the street corner stood that same man, but this time he had a cloaked figure behind him. "Why would King Konema want to see a Urameshi?" asked the cloaked figure.

"I don't know master, but I do know that that was a Urameshi."

"Did you notice that he had a very high concentration of spirit energy?"

"Yes I did. Interesting."


	3. Spirit World

The night was young, the people were out, and a group was gathered. The weird thing about the people who were gathered was that they were all wearing cloaks. In a city as big as this one there will be people who do that, but a whole group as big as this one wearing cloaks and all being together at one time is a little suspicious.

As Koenma watched them from Spirit World on his giant monitor Yusuke walked in.

"I saw someone who I assume is one of those people," Yusuke said as he watched the screen. "I had the weirdest feeling that I had killed the man."

"Peculiar. But you have had contact with them then. So you know that they are fresh out of Spirit World."

"No I didn't. How did they get out?"

"From what I believe was a tunnel centuries ago. But just recently they have somehow come back to life. The reason I wanted to talk to you alone was because they are also after Kuwabara. They hate you guy's families, but I don't know why."

"So let me guess, you want me to go down there and kick their butts, don't you."

"Not quite. They have a weapon that could kill you in an instant, so we want you to go to where they appeared and destroy whatever brought them back to life. And maybe that will destroy them also, but I can't be sure. You are to take only Kurama with you, if you take Hiei or Kuwabara then you will be too noticeable."

"Whatever you say, Spirit Boy."

When Yusuke left Botan was gone and Kurama had taken her place. "Come we don't have time to waste, I sent Botan on an errand for me and she will be back any second."

"And where exactly are we going?"

"To the marshes of the Dead."

"Where the hell is that?"

"Demon world. In one of the places that Spirit world hasn't captured yet. And we may not come out victorious. Now come, follow me, and quickly before Botan gets back."

"Um, Kurama, how are we going to get to Demon world?"

"A tunnel that Koenma made, just big enough for us. But your spirit energy might not fit through, so we also have an alternative."

"And that is..." Yusuke said.

"To get there the way Hiei does, using a spirit technique." And with that Kurama suddenly ran off. "Botan is coming and she will be here in seconds. The last room on the left of this hall is where the portal is. Meet me on the other side, and if you can't fit into the tunnel try contact me using a technique through the portal." He dashed off almost as fast as Hiei might.

"Oh man, how long is this hallway?"

At the end off the hall Yusuke could barely make out a door hidden in the shadows. Carefully he opened the door and saw a hole of darkness. It was repelling him, so he decided that that meant that he couldn't fit though it. So he concentrated his energy in his finger and shot a spirit gun into the portal. Within seconds Kurama was standing in front of him. "Looks like we'll have to use the spirit technique," said Yusuke.

"So it seems."


	4. Marshes of the Dead

"As they get closer and closer to the place where we came back to life, they will notice that people will come in their way to stop them," said the leader of the cloaked men. "We of the Tribe of the Lost Souls will not stand for them to destroy the entrance to life. We want lost souls like ourselves to be able to pass through the portal to life. So if we let them destroy the passage from death to life, then we would be denying many lost souls their god given life. Now go. Go protect the entrance, use our newly founded powers to protect the entrance." And with the end of his speech six of the cloaked figures turned and walked into the shadows.

As the six figures walked through the shadows one of the said an incantation, and we they came to the light they were in a swamp, "Here we are," said the one who said the incantation, "The marshes of the Dead. We will wait here for them; we won't have to wait for too long. The demons will be here shortly."

"Where are we Kurama?" Yusuke asked.

"We are approaching the marshes of the dead. We should be there in minutes. Now have you ever herd of a book called The Chronicles of Life and Light?"

"No, Kurama. Should I have?"

"Well, Koenma told me that we would need to find it if we wish to kill whoever we strong enough to create a tunnel that can bring souls to life."

"Someone made the tunnel!"

"Yes what did you think made it?"

"I thought it just existed."

"No someone created it. And they must be stronger then you and Toguro bothers, elder and younger. You know what, they must be stronger then every foe you have ever fought, even me and Hiei. I'm surprised that Koenma would have sent use this early. I would have thought that he would want us to fight the souls that came back to life first. We're here."

As they pushed a branch to the side they saw swamp land as far as the eye could see.

"You're late," said a voice behind them. Kurama turned and quickly used his rose whip to slice through where the voice came from. "Too slow. You can't just swing that thing around. You have to see me before you can hit me."

"Where are you?" Kurama asked. "Who are you?"

"I am one of the six souls of power, my name is Mind's Eye. And you know where I am, you just don't know where I am. Do you know what my power is yet?"

"You are a mind controller," Kurama said. "You are going into our minds and making us not be able to see you."

As soon as Kurama finished his sentence Yusuke began to glow. Suddenly a beautiful women was standing in front of them. "You broke my spell. Oh well, we will still destroy you when you get to the tunnel." And with that she was gone.

"We need to be on our guard, we don't know how or where they will attack us."


End file.
